Stone Gray
by omgitsdagopman
Summary: Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley begin killing innocent Hogwarts students. Can they be stopped, or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Hermione's eyes slid over the Slytherin table. She was in her 1st year, but it would be a year to remember, she told herself. Ginny, her best friend, was sitting next to her. Hermione's eyes flashed back to the past for a moment.

It had been a cold and stormy night. Hermione had been hanging out with Ginny, Harry and Ron. She had made a harmless remark about how funny it had been in class, when Ron had gotten in trouble for doing nothing. Furious, Ron had snapped back with a truly hurtful retort. Then and there, Hermione had sworn she would get revenge-not only on Ron, but on Hogwarts students everywhere.

She had told Ginny about her plan for revenge later that night, and Ginny had agreed. They had to do something about it. Hermione had the perfect idea – take over Hogwarts and ruthlessly murder many of the Hogwarts students. The others would be their eternal slaves.

The two had already planned who to kill- Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Pansy Parkinson, Cho, and some other annoying, useless idiots.

Snapping back to the present, Hermione turned to Ginny. "We have to sneak back to our dorm", she whispered through the anxious chatter echoing throughout the Great Hall.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. It's time to start."

Hermione smirked. "Who first?"

Ginny thought for a moment for answering. "Definitely Ron."

Then, the two crouched down and snuck back to the Gryffindor dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

In the Gryffindor dorms, all was quiet. Well, it should be, Hermione thought, because everyone else was at the feast. Luckily, she and Ginny had not been caught on their trip back here.

They were about to go and attack Ron, their first target. Hermione was stuffing guns into the pockets on her jeans, while Ginny was throwing a sword, a rifle and an axe into her belt. Now, all they had to do was wait.

"Wait a minute", interrupted Hermione. "We need to attack at night, correct?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well," Hermione continued, "what about the people coming back into our dorm? How are we going to prevent them from seeing our weapons?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "Well, you do have that pepper spray, right?" She continued as Hermione nodded. "You could spray that at their eyes, and then shoot them."

Hermione still looked puzzled. "How does the pepper spray help in that situation?"

Ginny sighed. "Do I need to explain everything to you?" Hermione gave her a stern look. "I was just joking", protested Ginny.

"Are you going to explain or not?" snapped Hermione.

"All right, all right. Well, the pepper spray will keep them from seeing who shot them."

Hermione nodded. "I like your thinking."

Ginny grinned. "Let's go."

On their way out, Hermione took the pepper spray out of her suitcase and stuffed it into her pocket.

"This is gonna be great."

The two crept quietly out into the hallway, with Ginny in front. All of a sudden, she stopped. Hermione almost crashed into her. "What the heck?"

Ginny sighed. "I don't know where to go."

Hermione looked at her for a moment, her eyes wide. " I was counting on you to know!"

Ginny glared at Hermione for a moment. "Why should I know?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never mind. Let's try this way." She gestured to a staircase leading down to the first floor.

Ginny shrugged. "Why not?"

The two hopped onto the staircase. It took them down to their destination.

"Now what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged once more. "Again, how should I know?"

"You just should!"

"_Shush,"_ whispered Hermione, noticing how loudly they were arguing.

Ginny nodded curtly. "Fine."

Without thinking carefully about it, Hermione led them down a dark corridor. Once they neared the end of the hallway, Ginny spoke up.

"Um, where are we?"

Hermione, honestly, had no idea. Again. "I don't know."

"Let's just go in here. It doesn't really matter if we miss our initial target as long as we get him eventually", replied Ginny.

They headed into a dark room at the end of the corridor, and they silently slipped in through the doorway. Creeping quietly toward the nearest bed, Hermione got her gun in position. Ginny readied her axe.

With no second thoughts, Ginny raised her axe in the air, ready to swing it down to deliver the killing blow. As the axe came closer and closer to the person's throat, Ginny saw the person and screeched as loud as she could. The victim was Draco Malfoy.

Draco screamed. "SNAPE!" he cried. "MURDERERS!"

He ran, still screaming, out of bed. Without any warning, Snape arrived in the hallway, as though he has seen the whole crime.

Ginny and Hermione shuddered at the gleam in Snape's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. They had been discovered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Snape just stood there, in the doorway, for a moment. Then, as if he had seen nothing at all, he swiftly turned around and strolled down the corridor. Once she was sure that he was gone, Hermione began to talk again.

"Well, that was weird", she muttered.

Ginny nodded once. "Yeah."

For a second, everything looked alright. They could continue to roam the school at night, murdering innocent people. Then, Hermione thought of something. "Even though Snape didn't seem to see us, we're still busted."

Ginny looked confused. "Why?"

Hermione sighed. "Think, Ginny. Sure, Snape didn't see us, but do you remember who did?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "Oh, great", she growled. "Draco's gonna have the word around in about two seconds flat."

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"And what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless, Ginny. Anyway", Hermione continued as Ginny gave her the evil stare, "once they figure out that we tried to murder Draco, it's a short road to figuring out that we plan to murder others."

"Oh", muttered Ginny. "Right."

"Yes", Hermione replied patiently.

There was silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts about how to defend their reputation.

"Wait a minute", Hermione realized. "Isn't it weird how we didn't meet up with the other Gryffindor people when we left?"

Ginny considered this for a moment. This thought had never quite occurred to her, up until Hermione had brought it up.

"I forgot about that", she confessed. "But, now that you remind me, it is kind of weird…." Her voice trailed off into nothingness.

Hermione shook her head. "Well, there's no time to think about it now. We have to get to class."

"That was _horrible_!" exclaimed Hermione as they escaped from Herbology. "It was even worse today than it usually is!"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. It was as if they were trying to torture us!"

Hermione laughed. "Aren't they always? Well, we have to get back to the Great Hall. Dumbledore said that we're coming back to eat early."

"What time?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shrugged. "About 5:00 p.m."

Ginny gasped. "That _is _early!"

"I know", Hermione laughed.

Hermione turned around in the direction of their dorm. She thought about what to do, since they had been discovered. Sure as heck, Draco had told just about everyone by now, especially his closest friends. There was no way of convincing them that they were innocent.

"I'll see ya later," she told Ginny. Without another word, Hermione turned around and strolled leisurely down to the Gryffindor girls' dormitories.

Hermione rushed into the Great Hall, already late for dinner. Dumbledore noticed that she had not been in on time, but said nothing.

The plates came out, and it was time for everyone to eat. Hermione found a seat next to Ginny.

"So, have you thought of anything to say when Draco declares us guilty?"

Ginny shook her head. Then, without saying another word, she eagerly dug into the pudding.

As everyone was leaving to go back to dorms in a big huddle of people, Draco turned to Hermione and Ginny.

"I haven't told anyone about what you did," Draco whispered. "But, I overheard you two talking about it.."

_Dang it, _Hermione thought.

".. and I wanted to join your side."


End file.
